Home is in Your Eyes
by KendallMySpidermanInTheVans
Summary: Logan, Carlos, and James are touring the east coast for three weeks while Kendall is back home in 2J battling strep throat. All Logan wants to do is get back to his boyfriend. Fluffy Kogan SLASH! Songfic 2 "Home is in Your Eyes" by Greyson Chance Rated T!


**A/N: So guess what my awesome readers...I'm sick): So, I got bored and wrote a nice little Kogan story to make myself feel better. This is also for my friend Natasha because she likes my fluffy stories. No, she does not have a fanfiction account even though I keep begging her to get one! PS: If you do not like slash/bromance between the boys or the Kogan pairing, this story is not for you! PPS: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes...like I said, I'm sick!**

**Disclaimer: I, Rachel Haley Hurvitz does not own Big Time Rush (Even though she tries so hard to) or Greyson Chance's song "Home is in Your Eyes".**

* * *

><p><em>My heart beats a little bit slower<em>

_These nights are a little bit colder_

_Now that you're gone_

An extremely depressed Logan Mitchell moped around a messy tour bus where the two lovers, Carlos and Logan, we cuddling with each other on the rugged couch watching some "Chic Flick". One aspect was missing though- Kendall. _His_ little Kendall was sitting in the comforts of apartment 2J battling a bad case of strep throat. Every moment he spent without his younger blonde boyfriend felt like his heart was being torn to shreds. Logan could hardly feel its rhythmic beating anymore since Kendall was the special spark that kept it going. Teary eyed, he subsided onto his bottom bunk and wrapped his anatomy in one of Kendall's dinosaur patterned flannel blankets. His bed felt so much colder without the warmth of Kendall's baby soft skin nuzzled up beside him.

_My skies seem a little bit darker_

_Sweet dreams come a little bit harder_

_I hate when you're gone_

The boys were going to be touring around the east coast and each day forecasted thunderous rain showers. Kendall had always been afraid of thunder so when Logan wasn't pulling the most likely shaking blonde onto his lap, that once bubbly feeling inside of Logan rapidly disintegrated. Before Logan let his salty tears get the better of him, he drifted off into a slumber coated with terrible dreams. His mind played a trick telling him that Kendall had died from his disease and Logan could never see him again. Those dreams always caused Logan to wake up in a cold sweat, Gosh, how he missed his baby, his innocent little kitten, his Kendall.

_Every day time is passing_

_Growing tired of all this traffic_

_Take me away to where you are_

It seemed like the tour was ceaseless even though it was only scheduled to last twenty-one days. Logan was beginning to worry that we would never make it home to his Kendall. All the traffic between destinations wasn't helping the situation either. It just made they day seem eternal. The only thing Logan yearned for at the time was to be snuggled up with his boyfriend on their popping orange sofa, tenderly pecking Kendall's tickle-me-pink tinted lips until the younger would eventually fall asleep. Those were the times Logan felt the most content.

_I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the tire swing _

_Where we used to be_

_Baby, you and me_

Logan longed for the sweet walks he and Kendall would have in the Palm Woods Park. As they would stroll through the luscious Kelly-Green grass, hands interlocked with each other, Kendall would always point out and gaze in awe upon the simplest of all things like a stray dandelion or a vigorous squirrel. This was one of the many characteristics of Kendall that made Logan's heart flutter- his innocence.

_I'd travel a thousand miles_

_Just so I can see you smile_

_Feel so far away when you cry_

_Cuz home is in your eyes_

If it were Logan's decision, he would take as many breaks as possible to go back to Los Angeles just to check up on the sick boy. Even more, he wanted to be hypnotized into Kendall's glittery, emerald orbs and his heart-melting smile. It was petite but stilled showed off what Logan called his glorious his pearls. Logan was always able to see it the exact moment he bounced into the room. He could only imagine how much Kendall was probably crying back home. It made Logan feel so distant from him. Not only was Kendall missing his soul mate, he was missing an older brother as well.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster_

_There's tears where there used to be laughter_

_Now that I'm gone_

Every night, Logan called Kendall on the phone. Kendall sounded broken and Logan could sense the tiny glint in his eyes was no longer there. In the background, Logan could hear his boyfriend's heart thumping swiftly; probably from the harsh sobs racking his delicate frame. That's what their conversations were full of nowadays- flooding tears instead of the usual uncontrollable chuckling. And to think, this was all because he was miles away from Kendall.

_You talk just a little bit softer_

_Things take just a little bit longer_

_You hate that I'm gone_

When Kendall wasn't crying, Logan noticed his voice was hushed and fragile instead substituting a once booming and energetic voice. That probably a side effect from having strep throat; or maybe, it was because Kendall was so depressed about Logan being gone that all his crying was irritating his throat. Kendall's sickness wasn't getting any better though. It was like Logan's absence made the healing process delay. Just by the conversations they had, Logan could tell that Logan was missing him like crazy and despised the fact that he had to be so far away from _his_ lover.

_Every day time is passing_

_Growing tired of all this traffic_

_Take me away to where you are_

_I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the tire swing _

_Where we used to be_

_Baby, you and me_

_I'd travel a thousand miles_

_Just so I can see you smile_

_Feel so far away when you cry_

_Cuz home is in your eyes_

_If I could write another ending_

_This wouldn't need to be our song _

_I'd find a way where we would never, ever be apart_

_Right from the start_

Logan was basically blaming himself for all of this. Kendall had contracted the strep throat from Logan when the two were having an intense make out session one night in Kendall's attempt to make Logan feel better. If Logan could take everything back, he definitely would just to be united with his boyfriend again. No matter what, Logan just had to find away to get back to Kendall and kiss his breath-taking face.

_I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the tire swing _

_Where we used to be_

_Baby, you and me_

_I'd travel a thousand miles_

_Just so I can see you smile_

_Feel so far away when you cry_

_Cuz home is in your eyes_

_I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the tire swing _

_Where we used to be_

_Baby, you and me_

_I'd travel a thousand miles_

_Just so I can see you smile_

_Feel so far away when you cry_

_Cuz home is in your eyes_

A while later, three fourths of Big Time Rush hopped off the cramped tour bus and into 2J. While James and Carlos went to their shared room to do only God knows what, Logan just stood silently peering at the blonde napping on the couch. Kendall was curled into a tiny ball, his porcelain face stained with dried up tears. Careful not to wake up the sleeping boy, Logan draped the dinosaur blanket over him and planted an affectionate kiss on top of his forehead, finding Kendall's sickness had vanished. Suddenly, Kendall's eyes fluttered open.

"Logie," Kendall managed to whisper out groggily?

"I'm right here Kenny-boo," Logan answered before enclosing his boyfriend into a loving embrace.

For the first time in a while, Kendall's eyes regained their typical bounce and sparkle causing Logan to grin in an exhilarated manner. And as Logan stared deeper, he found something else. Logan found that home was in Kendall's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how many of you cried reading this? Did you like it? I had to listen to that song the whole time I was writing this just to stay in the depressive mood for the sake of this story! For those of you reading "The Yonder Years", I promise I'll update soon..I'm just having some trouble coming up with ore oneshot ideas. Anywayssss...BYE AND A HAPPY WORLDWIDE WEDNESDAY TO ALL!**


End file.
